


Sasaluhin mo ba ako?

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Hindi nakukumpleto ang araw ni Jongin kapag hindi sila nagbabangayan ni Kyungsoo. Pero anong gagawin niya kapag nahulog sa kanya ang kaaway?





	Sasaluhin mo ba ako?

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning. Ano to?
> 
> Sana may maka appreciate kahit papano.  
> Wala akong maisip na title. huhu

Alas tres palang ng madaling araw, habang tulog pa ang mundo at madilim ang langit, masiglang nag hahakot naman si Kyungsoo ng kanyang bagahe sa likod ng sasakyan ng tiyahin ng bestfriend nyang si Baekhyun. 

Pista kasi sa probinsya ng nasabing bestfriend ni kyungsoo, kagaya ng nakaugalian ay sasama na naman siya sa pag uwi ng bestfriend. Excited sya at masaya dahil sa wakas, pagkatapos ng mahigit isang taon ay makikita na naman nya ang lalaking nagbibigay galak sa kanyang puso at ngiti sa kanyang hugis pusong labi- si Oh Sehun, ang matangkad, hottie, pogi-licious na kaibigan din nila ni Baekhyun.

Habang nakalutang sa cloud nine, at nakabuka ang bibig sa paglalaway sa nasabing crush ni Kyungsoo, bigla namang dumating ang step-brother ng bestfriend ng dalaga na may malisyosong ngiti. 

"Huy pangit ka na nga, tatanga tanga ka pa!" Malokong sabi ni Jongin kasabay ang pag tulak kay kyungsoo na nakaharang sa daanan nya. 

Meet Kim Jongin pala, ang tall, dark, handsome at almost perfect na step brother ni baekhyun na mortal na kaaway ni Kyungsoo.

Take note, almost perfect. Kahit naman kasi laging kasagutan ni Kyungsoo itong lalaki ay hindi naman maidedeny na Kim Jongin serves great looks. Kung panlabas na kaanyuan ang pagbabasehan, Jongin is a one hell goodlooking man. Head turner sya mapa lalaki, babae, bakla, tomboy o talagang kahit sino talaga as in.

Siguro noong nagpaulan si Lord ng kagwapuhan ay nakahilata si Jongin kaya salong salo niya lahat. And additional points na din yung model na katawan, yung yummy dark abs neto at eto pa, multi talented si mokong, he can act, model and fucking dance. Name it and he won't disappoint.

Pero nope, hindi yun aaminin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Never. 

At yun na nga, perfect na sana kung hindi lang sya sumablay sa departamento nang ugali (according to Kyungsoo lang naman). 

Para kasi silang aso't pusa. Awayan dito, sumbatan doon, asaran dito, sigawan doon. Yes, they're like Yin and Yang, super opposite kaya laging nagbabangayan.

Back to the story na. 

"Alam mo Jongin gago ka talaga!" Ganti ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang pagsabunot sa buhok ng binata kaya naman napa atras ito. 

"Aray Kyungsoo ha! Bitawan mo yang buhok ko kung hindi pagbabayaran mo yan!" Pagalit na pananakot ni jongin na ngayon ay namimilipit na sa sakit. Sa sobrang higpit ng sabunot ni Kyungsoo feeling nya maghihiwalay na ang anit at bungo nito. 

"Gago ka kasi! Ikaw itong nagsimula tapos ikaw pa mananakot!" 

Napa rolyo nalang ng mata si Baekhyun at sumakay na sa driver's seat para i start ang makina. Hindi na din niya inawat ang aso't pusa dahil parehong matitigas ang ulo at super sanay na siya sa nangyayari sa labas.

Mahaba habang biyahe ito. Siguro matutulog nalang siya sa byahe na may suot na earplugs.

\--

Pananghalian na ng nakarating ang tatlo sa Alaminos. Pagkatapos kumain ay diretso muna si Baekhyun na may kyungsoo na nakasunod. Pupuntahan kasi ni Baekhyun ang boyfriend na kabaranggay lang din nilang si Chanyeol habang si Jongin naman ay hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nasaan at seryoso wala syang pake.

Nang magkita na ang mag syota ay automatic namang nagtagpo ang mga labi ng dalawang lalaki. Napairap nalang si Kyungsoo, rumolyo ang mata, nagdabog konti dahil sa inggit at nagcellphone nalang. 

"Soo!" Sigaw ng napaka familiar na boses sa dalaga. 

"Sehun-ah!!!" Excited at malanding sagot ni Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun naman ang napa rolyo ng mata sa kalandiang taglay ng bestfriend. 

"Long time no see ah! Kaka dating nyo lang ba?" Tanong ni Sehun habang pina-pat ang ulo ng maliit na dalaga. 

"Medyo kanina pa. Gusto ko nga sanang magpahinga at matulog kaya lang malandi tong Baekhyun na to, namiss daw si Chanyeol eh halos oras oras naman silang nag pho-phone sex." Nguso ni kyungsoo habang tini-twirl ang mahabang itim na buhok. Napatawa nalng si Sehun bago tuluyang yakapin si Kyungsoo. 

"Mag boyfriend ka na kasi ng hindi ka naiinggit." Biro ni Sehun. "Kuya Baekhyun, oh musta na?" 

"Pogi padin, pero mas lalong sumeksi." Malanding sagot ni Baekhyun kay Sehun. "Oh ano na plano?" Dugtong niya bago hilahin ang nakadikit pading Kyungsoo sa matigas na katawan ni Sehun.

"Sa bahay may videoke dun, game ba?"

"Videoke lang ba? Ano tayo? Bata?" Patawang tanong naman ni Chanyeol.

"Syempre may beer din. Doon na sila Kuya Myeon, Kuya Minseok, Jongjong at Luhan." Inform pa ng lalaki na kina lungkot bigla ni Kyungsoo. Ang magandang ngiti ngayon naging mapait na pout. Hindi dahil nandoon ang kaaway niya kung hindi sa kadahilanang nandoon din pala si Luhan. 

Si Luhan naman, ay ang matagal ng gusto ni Sehun. Bata palang sila at uhugin eh sobrang mahal na ng pinaka bunso ng grupo nila ang dalaga. Bestfriends kasi sila, maganda si luhan, matalino at maalaga kay sehun kaya hindi maiwasang mahulog ng binata. 

Wala na, game over na. Wala talagang chance itong Kyungsoo. Minsan na nga lang mainlab one sided pa, unrequited at masakit.

"So tara na Sehun! Guys!" 

\--

Nagbabadya ng tumulo ang mga pinipigilang luha ni Kyungsoo. Tatlong oras na silang nakatambay, nagiinuman at nag kakantahan sa bahay nila Sehun, tatlong oras na rin niyang iniinda ang selos sa sweet na sweet na magka M.U na palang Sehun at Luhan, tatlong oras na ding nabibiyak ng paulit ulit ang kanyang malungkot na puso.

Kaya eto, dinadaan nalang sa paglaklak ng beer ang sakit, umaasa sa milagrong sana ay magamot ang sugatan niyang puso. 

Pero hindi, bobo sya, tanga. Kasi kahit kailan hindi magiging sagot ang alak, perwisyo pa nga at magdadala lang ng sakit sa ulo. 

At ayun na nga, hilo na siya. Lasing na. Gusto na niyang itulog lahat ng sakit at kalimutan ang first love. 

"Uy Jong saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kapatid na biglang tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo.

"Uwi muna ako kuya, palit lang ako ng damit tsaka babalik din." 

Sabay sabay namang nag boo ang tropa, pati ang may hawak ng mikroponong si Jongdae ay sumigaw din. 

Ganyan kasi si Jongin, pag lasing na nagiging ninja. Sa sobrang bilis hindi mo mapapansing lumarga na pala. 

"Dalhin mo na nga lang tong si Kyungsoo. Wasted na." 

"Huh?" Sinok. "A-a-ko? Las-heng?" Sinok ulit. 

"Hindi ba? weakshit ka naman talaga eh." Gatong pa ni Jongin sa badtrip ng dalaga habang palapit sa nakapikit ng Kyungsoo.

"G-ga-go ka!" Huling sambit ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang nahulog sa malalaking braso ni Jongin.

"Jong, sa kwarto mo nalang patulugin si Soo. Tutal mas malinis naman kwarto mo eh, doon ka nalang sa kwarto ko matulog mamaya."

"Aye aye captain." Sagot ni Jongin na hindi manlang nilingon ang kapatid, karga na nito si Kyungsoo palayo.

 

\--

 

Mainit. Mabigat. Nakakakiliti. Nahihilo. 

Napakainit ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ng magising, feeling niya naliligo na siya sa sariling pawis. Mabigat din ang katawan nito at halos nahihirapan siyang igalaw ang ibabang bahagi ng maliit na katawan.

Pero nakikiliti siya sa bawat pagihip ng mainit na hangin sa kanyang batok. Gusto man niyang lumingon at icheck kung saan nanggagaling ito ay hindi niya magawa sa kadahilanang sobrang pagkahilo. 

Hangover siya. Dahan dahan minulat ang kanyang mata. Madilim parin at marahil ay ilang oras palang siyang natutulog. Nahihilo man, pinilit parin ni Kyungsoo na lumingon. 

Ng marealize nito ang posisyon niya, ang posisyon nila. Ay super gulat at shock ito sa tumambad sa kanya. Si Jongin, nakayakap sa kanya, ang isang braso ay nakapulupot sa kanyang baywang. 

Mas nakakashock pa ay ang kamay nito ay nasa loob ng tshirt niya. Gusto niyang kumawala sa bisig ng kaaway subalit ang bwisit na isang leg ni Jongin ay nakapatong sa kanya. 

"Jongin-" Mahinang bigkas niya, gigisingin nalang niya si jongin dahil wala siya sa mood makipag pisikalan. "Gising." Dugtong niya pero ng hum lang ang himbing na binata. 

Wala na siyang magawa, harmless naman si jongin sa lagay na to. Kahit magkadikit ang nagiinit nilang katawan okay lang, tulog naman ang binata at lasing din yata. 

Umikot nalang si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bisig ni Jongin, niyakap at ng snuggle sa mabangong dibdib ng lalaki. Naramdaman din niya ang automatikong pag himas ng kamay ni jongin sa isang asscheek niya. Nag gasp nalang si kyungsoo at pinikit nalang ang mata para makatulog muli.

Siguro sampung minuto na ang lumipas pero nawala na ng tuluyan ang antok ni Kyungsoo at napalitan ng list dahil ang putang kamay ni jongin ay hinihimas ang malulusog na asscheeks ng dalaga. Automatic naman na nagta-thrust si Kyungsoo rason para mag dikit ang mga maseselang parte ng katawan nila. 

"Fuck Soo!" Bulalas ni Jongin. Ang tono nito ay hindi galit ngunit parang nabadtrip dahil hindi napigilan ang kanyang sarili sa kung ano mang iniisip nitong gawin. 

"Jongin-" Senswal na sambit ni kyungsoo bago nag thrust ulit. Humigpit naman ang hawak ni Jongin sa pwet ni kyungsoo at nag thrust back. Napa moan si kyungsoo at tuluyang nawala ang control ni jongin kaya marahang tinulak si kyungsoo at pumaibabaw siya sa dalaga. 

Their eyes meet and kitang kita ni kyungsoo ang kalaswaan na nagnining ning sa mata ni jongin. She knew cue na yun para itulak or pigilan ang lalaki sa kung ano mang tumatakbo sa utak nito. 

Subalit, habang nagkikita ang kanilang mga mata ay pakiramdam niya hindi na siya makakawala. Like Jongin's glare is a prison and she's sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment without parole or kahit may parole pa yan hindi padin siya lalabas. 

Habang ang isang braso ni Jongin ay nagbabalanse sa katawan niya, ang isa naman na nasa pwet ni kyungsoo ay mariing naglakbay papunta sa mukha ni kyungsoo. 

Ang kanilang mata ay naguusap, ang malambot na kamay naman ni jongin ay mainit na ginuguhit ang makakapal na labi ni kyungsoo. It wanders just right above her lips giving her this burning sensation. 

"Jongin-" Sambit niya ulit. 

"Fuck. This isn't supposed to happen but you're fucking irresistible Kyungsoo Do." At tuluyang naglapat ang labi nila.

Kabaliktaran ng malalaswang tingin ni Jongin ay ang banayad na pag galaw ng kanyang sariling labi sa malalambot na labi ni kyungsoo. 

Inosente ang bawat halik at pagsayaw ng kanilang mga labi. Walang halong karupukan, puno ng respeto at pagmamahal. 

Oo. Pagmamahal. Not lust but pure love. Maingat ang halik ni jongin na animo'y fragile na manika si kyungsoo at takot siyang masira ito.

"Tell me if I should stop." Bulong ni Jongin sa gitna ng halikan. Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo at dinala ang dalawang kamay sa jaw ni Jongin at patuloy na sinuklian ang maiinit at malalambing na halik nito. "Fuck Soo, I could kiss you like this for the rest of my life." Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, masaya siya. Tila napalitan ng buo, healthy at panibago ang wasak na puso niya. Napangiti din si Jongin.

 

\--

 

Awkward. Ignorante man minsan subalit hindi naman dense si Baekhyun, sa sobrang awkwardness ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ay agad naman niyang napansin iyon habang kumakain ang tatlo ng brunch. Late silang nagising lahat kasi nga parehas silang walang tulog at mga lasing. 

"hmmm." Hum ni Baekhyun para magpapansin pero kebs talaga. Confirmed may something na nangyari nga dahil ang palabang tigre na kyungsoo do ay parang tuta na na hindi manlang makatingin sa mata ng kaaway na jongin kim. 

Eto namang Jongin Kim ay ginagatungan pa ang theory ni Baekhyun sa pagnakaw ng malalagkit na tingin sa nahihiyang Kyungsoo. 

"Anyare mga bes? Bakit ang tatahimik nyo? Hangover ba?" Try nya pero walang reply ang dalawa, paramg walang narinig at parang walang Baekhyun Byun na kasalo ng dalawa.

"Morning mga tol!" Bati ni Sehun na kakapasok sa bahay ng mga Kim. Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo at napansin ni Baekhyun ang biglang pagkalungkot sa mata ng kapatid. May something fishy nga.

"Sehun!" Masayang bati ni Kyungsoo na yumakap na parang linta sa bagong dating. Nakasanayan na nya eh kaya kahit parang hindi siya broken hearted dito ay lumapit padin siya, taliwas sa sinasabi ng utak niya. "Kumain ka na ba? Dali kain ka dito." 

"Wag na Soo, I dropped by to check nalang if nakabangon kayo. Kasi if not it would be my fault." chuckle ni Sehun. "Lalo ka na Soo kasi super lasing ka kagabi."

"Hindi mo naman kasalanan pre na nalasing kami, pero sa iba siguro oo. Ikaw may kasalanan." Pag hihint ni Jongin. Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. 

"Sige na Sehun kumain ka na!" Pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo na hinihila na si Sehun sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya. 

"Okay ka ba?" 

"Ako?" Nasamid si Kyungsoo sa nginunguya. Alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang tinutukoy ni sehun subalit napaka fitting ng tanong niya sa unintentional na pananakit niya sa dalaga. "Okay naman." 

"Naalala mo ba yung nangyari kagabi?" Ayon, napaubo si Kyungsoo at nagdikit ng maikling segundo ang tingin nila ni jongin. Napansin din ni baekhyun yun at hmmmm, did they kiss? or worst, did they fuck?

"Hay nako Sehun kung hindi ka kakain umalis ka na." Pagiiba ni Kyungsoo ng kwento sabay nguso sa first heartbreak niya. 

"Oo na. hinihintay ako ni luhan eh. Sa susunod ate wag ka ng uminom ng madami." panunukso ni sehun with matching pagyakap sa babae. Masaya ang dalawa sa pagtatawanan ng walang ano-ano'y nag walk out si jongin kim papunta sa kwarto niya.

 

\--

 

Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas, naging busy si Jongin sa acads dahil exams na, ganun din naman si kyungsoo kaya kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanila balik sa Pangasinan ay never pa nilang napagusapan. Or may balak ba talagang pagusapan or i clear o tuluyan nalang kakalimutan? 

Never na din silang nagkita simula noon. Kaya eto, si Kyungsoo, naglalakad papunta sa bahay nila Baekhyun bitbit ang dalawang box ng hawaiian at all meat thin crust pizza galing greenwhich. Paborito kasi ni Baekhyun kaya iyon yung request niya for their bonding night tonight. 

Pero laking gulat ni Kyungsoo na ang supposedly exclusive hangout for two ay naging for three na. Plus Jongin Kim na niyaya ni Baekhyun. Plano niya talaga to to give answers sa mga tanong niya. Tapos naman na ang exams nila subalit may malaking tanong pa ang hindi nasasagot ng binata. 

Ano ba talaga ang nangyari sa bestfriend at step brother niya?

"hey." ngiti ni jongin kay kyungsoo na focus sa palabas na kdrama. 

"hey." sagot niya, mata ay tutok padin sa flatscreen.

"hmmmm. Are we good?" tanong ng binata, ang isang braso ay nakapulupot na ulit sa namiss niyang baywang ng dalaga. nag gasp nalang ang babae sa ginawa ni jongin at tumingin sa paligid checking if baekhyun's back from his phonecall. 

"Tanga ka ba Jongin. Never naman tayong naging in good terms eh." Pilosopo niyang sagot trying to divert Jongin's attention para hindi na humantong sa masarap na halikan session nila back sa Pangasinan ang topic.

"Soo.." Whine ni Jongin sabay pout. Gago ang kyut at na tempt si Kyungsoo to kiss the stupid pout away pero she tried regaining her composure nalang at tinapik ang malikot na kamay ng binata sa kanyang baywang. 

"Jongin ang kuya mo baka makita tayo." Pero parang batang nagdabog si Jongin, lalong humigpit ang kamay niya at gumapang pataas sa malulusog na dibdib ng dalaga. 

bunga ng masarap na sensasyon ay napa gasp si kyungsoo at sinubukang hilahin ang kamay ni jongin subalit mas mabilis ang lalaki at pati ang another free hand niya ay pinatong na sa right leg ni kyungsoo, taking a handful of flesh ng kanyang inner thigh. 

"Jongin." Mabilis pa sa alas singko, ang ulo ni Kyungsoo ay nakapatong na sa balikat ni jongin habang ang lalaki naman ay patuloy sa paghimas sa balat ng babae. 

"Yes Soo?" 

"Wait lang.. ang kuya mo." ungol niya na tila musika sa pandinig ng binata.

Hindi naman na nagpumilit pa si Jongin, maya naya pa ay mabagal na binitawan nito ang dibdib ni kyungsoo at napa akbay nalang at pinatong ng ulo sa ulo ng dalaga. 

"Gago ka talaga. Siraulo ka." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang minsan na din niya si Jongin, yung pang aasar, panunukso, ang pagmumukha, ang init ng katawan at lalo na ang masasarap na halik nito.

"Sorry na. Namiss lang kita. Pakiss nga." Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo at biglang may mainit na labi ang dumampi sa hugis puso niyang mga labi. Mainit iyon, hindi gumagalaw at nakapatong lang. Smack pero matagal kung baga. Napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo ng naramdamang ngumiti din ang binata.

"Jongin. Ano ba ako sayo? Ano ba tayo?" At tumigil ang mundo ni Jongin.

Oo nga, ano ba talaga sila? Tanong na kahit si Jongin mismo ay hindi alam ang tamang sagot. Ano at sino ba si kyungsoo do sa buhay niya?

Crush ba? Or mahal na? Hindi niya alam sa totoo lang kasi never nyang na foresee na ganito pala kakahantungan ng pangaasar niya sa dalaga. Gusto lang naman ni Jongin ay makita araw araw ang masungit na mukha ni kyungsoo. nothing more nothing less. Pero pagid humantong na sila sa pagiging intimate?

Kung attraction lang naman, yes, maganda si Kyungsoo, malakas sex appeal pero never in a million years niyang naisip na romantically attracted siya. 

Walang kibo si Jongin, walang sagot na nakalabas sa kanyang bibig at napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. Mabilis itong kumawala sa mga maiinit na braso ni jongin, smiled a fake and cold one bago umakyat patungo sa kwarto ng bestfriend, leaving a confused and mortified jongin kim.

 

\--

 

"Soo.." Simula ni Baekhyun, nasa labas sila ng gym ni kyungsoo. tahimik na nagaaral. "Soo.." Patuloy na pangungulit nito kay kyungsoo na focus sa pagha-highlight ng major points sa kanyang libro. "Kayo ni Jongin?" 

"Anong kami ni jongin?" Sagot ng model student kunwari sa makulit na baklang bestfriend.

"Wala lang. Hindi na kasi kayo ganoon masyadong nagbabangayan, hindi ka na din niya tinatanong sakin." 

"B, alam mo, sa kakapanood mo ng drama yan. Wala naman ah, same parin. Or baka nag matured na kami at napagod sa kaka asar sa isat isa." Walang pakialam na sagot ni kyungsoo at nagpatuloy nalang sa pag hahighlight. 

"Pero feeling ko- ay tangina!" Bulalas ni Baekhyun nang biglang nagplay ang Boombayah ng Blackpink sa cp niya, ringtone niya for his giant dumbo aka Park Yummy Chanyeol. "Yes babe?" Malandi niyang sagot na halos umuungol na. Napairap nalang si Kyungsoo. "Yah, okay." Ang conyo ha. "Soo, alis na ko andyan na si loves eh." Inform ni Baekhyun.

"Sige pero teka, dalhin mo nalang backpack ko dami kong books eh." Nguso ni kyungsoo at sino ba naman si Baekhyun para hindian ang nagpapa cute na bestfriend. 

Nang magtakipsilim na, napagdesisyunan na ni kyungsoo na umuwi besides her brain reaches it's capacity na at feeling niya susuko na utak nya pag pinush pa ang mga inpormasyon.

Rush hour na naman, pahirapan na namang sumakay ng jeep. Mahigit isang oras ng naghihintay si Kyungsoo ng masasakyan pauwi, tagatak na ang pawis at losyang pa siya sa nanay na may isang dosenang anak na. Lord bakit po ganito kasama pag co-commute sa Pinas?

Waley, wala talagang jeep. Mag taxi man siya eh gastos lang, malayo pa naman bahay nila at medyo short na siya sa allowance. At nagka bright idea siya. Tutal nasa kay Baekhyun ang bag niya at sa kabilang direksyon ng traffic ang bahay ng bestfriend doon nalang muna siya magpapalipas ng traffic. Magpapa late nalang siya ng uwi, Saturday naman bukas, kahit nga matulog pa siya doon okay lang. 

Kaya hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si Kyungsoo at tumawid sa kabila at parang fated talaga na magpalipas siya ng gabi sa bahay ng bestfriend ay nakasakay agad siya sa maluwag na jeep. 

Pero puta- maluwag nga kasabay naman niya si jongin kim, yung lalaking parang ginamit at pinaasa lang siya, na may kasamang chiks na maputi, sexy, chinita at yes, maganda pa kay kyungsoo, lamang ng isang daang paligo. 

Gusto na niyang bumaba, ang awkward sa jeep. Si Jongin napaka landi, mahirap talagang kalaban ang karupukan kasi kung maka kapit sa beywang ng dalaga akala mo nasa private place sila. Sobrang enjoy siya sa paghawak sa babaeng kasama subalit halatang pinag seselos si kyungsoo. Biglang titingin sa kakaakyat lang na dalaga at mag iismirk. Gigil na gigil na si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang sapakin si guy eh. Magbabayad nalang siya, malapit na din siyang bumaba. 

At yes, puta moment number two. Nasa kay baekhyun pala bag niya, nandun lahat, cp niya, wallet, suklay- puta. 

"Soo, ako na." Volunteer ni jongin na nag aabot na ng bayad sa driver. 

Hindi na sumagot si kyungsoo sa sobrang hiya, tumango nalang ito at nagsisigaw ng mura sa isip niya.

 

\--

 

Mag aalas onse na ng gabi, nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, hahatid pa sana siya nito kahit sa pintuan lang, pero wasak na si baekhyun eh, lasing na. weakshit nga kasi, si kyungsoo naman lasing din, nagkainuman kasi ang dalawa kaya ayun, napasobra kasi napasarap sa kwentuhan. 

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, kahit malalim na ang gabi ay maingay padin ang paligid, gising padin ang mundo. Napabuntong hining si Kyungsoo bago isara ang gate ng bahay nila baekhyun. 

Hahakbang na sana siya papalayo sa bahay ni jongin kim ng naramdaman niyang may nangalabit sa kanyang tshirt. Lumingon siya at nakita ang nasabing binata na humihithit ng sigarilyo. Kahit mausok ay kitang kita padin ni kyungsoo ang gwapong mukha nito.

"Hatid na kita." Saad ng binata habang hawak ang kamay ng isang confused at lasing na kyungsoo do samantalang siya naman ay nakatingin sa paa niyang inaapakan ang upos ng sigarilyo. "Baka mapano ka."

"Hindi wag na Jongin. Salamat nalang." Sinubukan ni kyungsoo na bawiin ang kamay mula sa mahigpit na pagkakahawak ng binata subalit anong laban ng lasing na babae sa lalaking sober? Wala. 

"Ihahatid kita Soo.." Pagpupumilit ni Jongin.

"Jongin wag na sabi! Bitiwan mo ako." Pagmamakaawa ni kyungsoo subalit tila bingi ang kausap at hindi manlang siya pinapakinggan at patuloy lang ito sa paglakad. "Please.." 

Biglang napahinto si Jongin, hindi sa kakulitan ng dalaga subalit dahil sa iyak na naririnig niya. Umiiyak si Kyungsoo at dahil sa kanya. Hindi siya lumingon at parang estatwang nakatayo lang, hawak padin ang kamay ng babae. 

"Please naman, awayin mo nalang ulit ako kaysa pakitaan mo ako ng kabutihan kasi na mimis interprete ko." Iyak niya. Si Jongin naman mabilis din namang nagets ang ibig sabihin ng dalaga. 

"Soo.." Bulong niya sabay lingon.

"Kasi naman hindi ka mahirap mahalin eh, oo dalawa, tatlong halik lang pero Jongin, pinaramdam sakin ng katawan mo ang kahit kailanman ay hindi maibibigay ng puso mo at sobrang sakit noon. Pinaramdam mo sakin na importante ako, na espesyal ako pero sa isang kisapmata mali pala lahat yung naramdaman ko, umasa lang pala ako." Speechless si Jongin. Sa kung bakit ay litong lito siya.

Dahil ba umiiyak si Kyungsoo at siya ang may sala? Pero lagi naman niyang napapaiyak dati ang dalaga at ang mga luha niya ay hindi na bago. Or dahil ba sa indirect na pag amin ni kyungsoo na naiinlab siya dito? Gago sya, oo. gago talaga siya. Gago na nga, tanga pa. 

Gusto niyang mapawi ang sakit na naidulot niya, hindi niya sinasadya na saktan si kyungsoo. Pero sinadya naman niyang halikan talaga ito dahil gusto niya, gusto niyang hagkan sa bawat oras ang dalaga, para itong droga na gusto niya laging nasa tabi niya, na nahahawakan at nandyan na pinapasaya siya, dinadala sa mundong silang dalawa lang, hindi ang ibang babae kundi si kyungsoo lang. Fuck, yes- Mahal niya si kyungsoo. 

Kaya bago pa mahuli ang lahat, bago pa siya mag regret ay hinila niya si kyungsoo at niyakap nang napakahigpit, ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa. 

"Soo.. sorry. Tahan na, wag ka ng umiyak please." Lambing niya sa umiiyak pading dalaga kaya lalo niyang hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap. "Wag ka na munang umuwi dito ka muna sakin baby." Sabi niya bago hagkan ang tuktok ng ulo ni kyungsoo bago ito binuhat pabalik sa kanilang bahay. 

Marahang inilapag ni Jongin si kyungsoo sa kama nito, lumuhod at pinahid gamit ang kanyang kamay ang fresh pa nitong mga luha pagkatapos ay sinuklay ang buho gamit parin ang sariling kamay.

"Kukuha lang ako ng malinis na damit ha? Teka lang." Bulong niya bago halikan sa noo ang malungkot parin na dalaga. 

tumayo naman si jongin at hinalungkat ang cabinet para kumuha ng masusuot ni kyungsoo. Kukuha sana siya ng malaking puting tshirt niya ng makita ang itim na hoodie nito. matapos kunin ang hoodie, mabilis na lumuhod pabalik si Jongin, huhubarin na sana nito ang tshirt na suot ni kyungsoo ng tignan siya ng masama nito. 

"Bihis ka na." Simpleng ngiti ni jongin, at binigay ang hoodie. 

Tatayo na sana si jongin para bigyan ng privacy si kyungsoo para makapagbihis at makatulog na sila pero mabilis niyang hinubad ang sariling tshirt, nanlaki ang pares na mata ni jongin lalo ng hubarin din ni kyungsoo ang bra nito, sa harap mismo ni jongin. 

yes, ilang beses na silang nagmake out, ilang beses na ding nahawakan ni jongin yun pero still, Jongin hasn't gotten to see and taste them yet. 

Hallelujah ng nakabihis na si kyungsoo, namatay na ang impending boner ni Jongin. 

Bigla ay nahiga na din si kyungsoo at tumagilid nakaharap ang likod niya sa lalaking napabuntong hininga nalang, napagod siya ng mahabang araw niya. Gusto na niyang ipahinga ang puso niya. 

Hindi din nagtagal at sinaluhan nadin siya ni jongin sa mainit na kama, sa ilalim ng comforter niyakap ni Jongin ang babae. 

"Sorry soo.. Wag ka na ulit umiyak please." Bulong ng binata sa akala niyang tulog na na kyungsoo do. 

 

\--

 

Isang malakas at masayang halakhak ni kyungsoo amg gumising kay jongin kinabukasan. Nag unat siya ng katawan, nag toothbrush, naghilamus at walang suklay suklay tsaka bumaba. Sa pagkakarinig niya sa masiglang pagtawa ng babaeng iniirog akala ni Jongin ay magiging okay na ang lahat. Pero hindi-

Bago pa tuluyang makababa ng hagdanan si Jongin ay natanaw na ng mata niya ang pagtawa ni kyungsoo kasabay si Sehun habang nagkakape sila sa mesa. Napahinto siya at biglang sumikip ang dibdib niya sa kadahilanang papatawa ng ibang tao ang kyungsoo niya.

"Gago ka kasi talaga, kaya tignan mo mauunahan ka pa ata. Hindi na ikaw ang dahilan ng pagtawa niya." Irap ng kuya baekhyun niya na nakasunod lang pala sa kanya sabay tulak. "kumain ka na dito at maguusap pa tayong dalawa." 

Mabilis naman sumunod ang nakakabata. 

"Jongin!" Bati ni Sehun at napansin ni jongin ang biglang pagdilim ng mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"Sehun, aga mo ha. Ano balita pre?" Tanong ni Jongin sabay bitbit ng upuan niya sa pagitan ni Sehun at Kyungsoo. Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun sa misteryosong pagseselos ng kapatid.

"Dumalaw kasi ako kagabi kela tito doon sa novaliches kaya naisip ko bumisita din dito dahil malapit lang din buti nga dito si Soo, hindi ko na kailangan pumunta pa sa kanila." Tango ni Sehun sa babae, akmang hahawakan pa sana nito si Kyungsoo pero mabilis pa kay the flash si jongin at nasalo ang kamay ni sehun.

Nagkwetuhan pa ang apat habang nagkakape at puto. Medyo napasarap amg pag cacatch up at hindi namalayan ang oras, nandoon na din si chanyeol kasi tinext ng clinging boyfriend nito, naiinggit daw sa kasweetan ni Jongin sa bestfriend niya. Kung hindi pa nagreklamo si Kyungsoo na nagugutom ay hindi pa sana aalis tong Sehun na to.

Hindi naman sa hindi siya welcome sadyang seloso lang talaga si Jongin, pouty at whiny din pag nahahawakan or napapatawa ni sehun ang babae niya (babae niya, according to him, declared by jongin kim).

Nang makaalis na si sehun, si baekhyun kasama ang boyfriend na si chanyeol ay umakyat pataas sa sariling kwarto, hangover siya, kailangan niyang matulog or whatever na kailangan nilang gawin ng syota niya. 

At dahil okay naman ang pakiramdam ni kyungsoo, siya nalang naghugas ng mga hugasin, hindi din maasahan si jongin kim sa gawaing bahay eh (kawawa si kyungsoo pag naging asawa niya ang tarantado). 

Habang naghuhugas, ay biglang pumulupot ang kamay ni jongin sa maliit na katawan ni kyungsoo. Nagpapapansin sa babaeng kanina pa siya dinededma, ni hindi manlang siya tinitingnan.

"Soo, usap muna tayo. mamaya na yan." Bulong niya, medyo nagshiver si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman ang mainit na hininga niya sa kanyang right ear. walang imik, walang sagot, deadma. "Baby." Whine ni jongin. mukhang tanga, parang bata na gagawin lahat makuha lang ang gusto niya.

"Dont call me that." Pagtitimpi ni kyungsoo.

"Baby… please. Usap tayo." Back to deadma mode ulit si kyungsoo at patuloy sa paghuhugas. "Ang tanga ko talaga at sorry pati ikaw nasaktan at napaiyak ko sa katangahan ko. Pero, please lets start over?" lambing niyang explain, ang chin niya nasa shoulder na ni Kyungsoo. "Lets make this work, no, I'll make this work. I'll do everything hanggang mapatawad mo ako, hanggang sa makalimutan mo na napaiyak kita, na mahalin mo pa ako lalo hanggang sa magka anak tayo ng marami sa future. kaso gustong gusto kita." Pabebe padin si Kyungsoo, deadma padin kaya bumuntong hininga si Jongin, inikot si kyungsoo hanggang sa humarap na ito sa kanya tsaka lumuhod hawak ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo. 

"Jongin anong-" 

"And to make everything work between us, I need your help soo. Forgive me? Kahit gawin mo akong alipin for life ayos lang, I'm willing to pay for everything Ive done." At nakita ni kyungsoo ang ningning sa mata ni jongin, kumikislap iyon sa sincerity. Nang mahalata ng nakaluhod na binata ang paglambot ni kyungsoo agaran din itong tumayo at pinatong ang kamay sa pisngi ng babaeng gusto. "Soo, I'm a coward back then but I'll be courageous for you, right now until our lifetime as long as I got you." 

Sasagot pa sana si kyungsoo pero huli na, sinakop na ng labi ni jongin ang labi niya. Hinahalikan siya gaya ng bawat halik na pinagsaluhan nila. Pinagkaiba lang dahil ang halikan nila ngayon ay may kasiguraduhan na. 

Gaya nga nang nasabi, Yin and Yang ang dalawa, sobrang opposite kay balanse sila, they complete the other, perfectly.


End file.
